A Quiet Mind
by BrownEyedHoneybadger
Summary: Inspired by 'A Quiet Mind' by Blue October. "I could get used to this. Jacob's smell? Never. But this, indeed. This life I had with her was everything I never knew I wanted until she gave it to me." From Edward's POV. R&R please!


_**A Quiet Mind**_

_**Inspired by Blue October's song**_

_**Entry for HollyCullen1396 One-shot Contest**_

* * *

_**A Quiet Mind**_

_A slow strangle with your feet on the floor  
I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone  
In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go  
To feel normal_

_I call baby up. Leave me alone.  
I'm in pain but I won't let you Band-Aid my wound  
I am mad at a stage where I can't even handle my own...can't even handle my_

_Give me a quiet mind and I...  
I love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I...  
I love you  
Until the end  
Until the end_

_Give me strength to be kind... To combine  
All the good things in life that are so hard to find  
But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends...my friends_

_Still hearing voices... From front... From behind  
They're the reasons I choose... When to live... How to die  
When to cast... When to reel  
When to buy... When to steal  
When to fiend for the friends that taught you  
Being inappropriate will_

_Give me a quiet mind and I  
I still love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I  
I love you  
You give me a quiet (quiet) mind and I  
I love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I (you give me)  
And I love you  
Until the end_

_The stillness . . ._

Surrounded and dedicated to complete stillness was the best thing life threw on me at that moment. I couldn't ask for more as I pressed my lips to my wife's forehead where she lay on the grass next to me. Her eyes were closed, yet anyone of my kind would know she was not sleeping. Merely enjoying the soft breeze in the fallen leaves and the chilly tingle from the soft rain, she would say if I inquired about it.

That was so _Bella._

I would know. I fell for her. So hard, in fact, I felt it, and it took a lot to leave a mark on me. But that didn't trouble me in the slightest. Sure, I felt it, but what bothered me was that I didn't hear it.

_The serenity . . ._

It was such an oddity to be surrounded by it, what with eight or more different voices always nagging and screeching in the hollows of your mind. It was my gift, I know, and I should be thankful for being 'blessed', as Bella told me yesterday when I complained. But the silence was so sweet and enjoyable; it took me back to Bella's days as a human. Despite my young appearance and frozen age, I felt old when I thought my next thought.

Ah, the good old days.

Don't misunderstand me, now that she was a vampire like me, I couldn't be happier or love her more, but it was something I expected to miss once she had changed, and I was sadly right.

But not much had changed.

_The peace . . ._

Yes, the peace. It was still here. It was everywhere Bella was. First, the wall around her mind puzzled and frustrated me when we had met, and I must admit, it was more a situation where I was curious then infatuated. It was strange, oddly enough, because I would always think you could not find anything stranger than me.

Apparently I was wrong.

"Edward?"

I looked down into her golden eyes, having changed from the demonic and frightful red color only a few weeks ago, her human eyes only stayed behind in shape. She shot me a questioning look, almost worried.

"What are you thinking about?" she queried and my face pulled up into a grin. Really, how odd.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I suggested, finding the situation completely comical.

She propped up unto her elbows and gave me an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled. "Shouldn't _I_ be asking that question?"

There was a slight awkward pause in the conversation where we just looked into the mirror of our own eyes. Then Bella said something . . . _human._

"What's your point?"

Even with the terrible comeback, I threw my head back to laugh at her silliness. And, being Bella, it insulted her and she put on an annoyed pout for me to raise my volume at. Naturally, it didn't change her mood.

"When you're done snorting yourself to ashes, answer my question please," she replied with her usual sarcastic humor. I only ruffled her bundle of hair in response and she pushed me away from her, upset by my teasing.

"Oh, come on," I said and she only huffed. "You don't care what your hair looks like anyway."

She wasn't being sarcastic anymore, and turned to face me again. "What do you mean? My hair is the only thing I specifically care about when it comes to my look."

I furrowed in bewilderment. It always threw me off when I was proven wrong.

Maybe it was my confused expression, or maybe it was some joke she remembered, but _she_ laughed this time. Much louder than I had, I might add. In fact, she literally rolled on the grass. And if she didn't tone it down, everyone was going to wonder what Edward had gotten wrong _this time_ when it came to _Bella_. Most likely, everyone back home heard her.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed between sniggers and I frowned, something I rarely did in front of her. "Don't be mad. It's good to be wrong now and again."

I snorted. My pride was damaged.

"Well?" she probed. "What were you thinking?"

I sighed, dreamily, at the memory of my previous thoughts. Then with my absentminded expression I said,"Nothing. Sweet, sweet nothing."

I got no verbal response, only a kiss to my cheek. I guess I should think about nothing more often.

Bella was still grinning from ear to ear, her magnificent teeth pearly white and perfectly straight. I returned the smile in a small way, and we resumed our previous tranquility without speaking. The rain had now seized, not really bothering us before, but noticeably all the same. The breeze had also disappeared.

For how long we lay there, I would never know. But time had always been and instinctual thing to forget when it came to our kind, and it never bothered us in the smallest amount.

Bella still had the habit of breathing. I myself had shaken it off after forty years into vampirism, but I hoped she would never. It only sweetened her quiet mind.

It was when the grey sky became noticeably darker that we stood up for the first time that day since going hunting. Bella was getting better and more discreet when it came to tracking and I was pretty sure she would be up to my standard in no less than ten years.

Such a short time.

With twilight creeping on us, I felt the irony follow it as well. I remember, such a long time ago, that I thought of twilight as sorrowful and a time to mourn over your lost soul. But then, when I first saw a television set for the first time, I was certain it would not work.

Again, I was proven wrong.

In fact, dusk was the time I cherished the most and when I was reminded by the eternity that I could spend with Bella. It was sort of stimulating, I had to admit, and I knew it would never wear off.

I could get used to this.

Jacob's smell? Never.

But this, indeed. This life I had with her was everything I never knew I wanted until she gave it to me. Even when she teasingly ruffled my hair behind my back when I wasn't looking, I would always love her.

After all, she was my quiet mind.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and vote whenever you can! It would mean the world.**

**The song that inspired this, as said before, is 'A Quiet Mind' by Blue October so it does not belong to me. Neither does Twilight OR the charcters.**

**Thank you so much and wish me luck! **


End file.
